seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 11
"Gomu Gomu no... Bam!" Tack punched a group of marines, and defeated a whole group of them. Meanwhile Beta, defeated the rest of the group. Tack and Beta looked at the defeated marines, and started to run back to the cells. Beta had a hard time believing he was helping the guy who beat him up. Yet, why did this guy need him? The kid beat him up with complete ease, along with his entire crew. So why did he need Beta? "I'm Tack. Who are you?" "Umm... Beta." "Oh. Just wanted to know who you are. I want to just say sorry for beating you up. I wanted to find a place to sleep, and some old man told me I could sleep at his place if I beat you up. If it helps, I felt bad, and I didn't get to sleep at his place. They don't like pirates." "Oh well... Thanks." Why was he thanking this kid? This kid beat him up! Well... He did seem... Dumb. Maybe the best thing to do with a dumb guy who happens to be tough is do what any pirate should do. "Want to be an ally?" If he says yes, then he could call him whenever his crew gets in trouble with someone on his league. If he says no, know harm done. "What's an ally?" "It's someone who helps you... But isn't a member of your crew. Someone who helps you when you need help, and someone who you help when they need you." "So... A friend?" "Umm... Sure. Kind of like that." "OH! Well then, sure. We can be friends. So... Who are your crew?" "Well, they are my friends. I have Reck, who's my first mate. What about your crew?" "Well, Zozo is in the cells, and he isn't a member of my crew yet. So... Not counting myself... 1." The kid having one crew member seems... Strangle appropriate. The kid isn't bright, but he is strong. Most likely he will have a small, but strong crew. "I do feel bad. I mean, only one of us can be the pirate king." What Beta was about to say just shocked him. "Yeah. Me." "WHAT?! I will!" "No! I will! You're tough, but I am more experienced!" "They don't matter. Experience. Strength. What matters is virtue. But Beta... You have virtue. Why I want to be your friend is not because you and your crew are strong, but you have virtue. Beta, I like you, and I will be your friend." Beta only looked at Tack, and smiled. "I was an asshole when we first met. Yet, now I am some pirate who wants to be king. Am I crazy? Maybe. But I like what I am about to do. Tack, let's save our crew. "Yeah!" "Pirates." Both Tack and Beta turned around, to see Brog standing there. Beta knew what that man was. He was a legend in the 4 blues. Even Tack might not be able to win. Beta should have ran. He wanted too. Instead... He stood and was ready to fight. "TACK! This guy is strong. Maybe as strong as you, or even more. Let's do this!" Tack looked back at Beta, and smiled. "No. You do the real mission. Save our friends. I trust you Beta." Beta was shocked... This guy was about to fight Brog. Yet, Beat knew Tack was ready to fight. Beta started to run away, and screamed to Tack "DON'T DIE!" "I WON'T!" - When Tack and Brog were alone, the two had the same thought. Strong people can sense other strong people. The opponent was strong. This looked like a good fight. They haven't went all out in a long while. This would be a good fight. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc